Floating Away
by Aliniel
Summary: Everyone has a secret spot: A basement, a hidden clearing in the forest, the top of a tree... But outer space? This is my entry for the Space Prompt organized by the Elsword Fanfiction Brigade discord group!


_**Hi everyone. This is my entry for the space prompt holded by the Elsword Fanfiction Brigade discord group.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and I want to invite all of you to hang out with authors or readers in our discord server. Just PM me asking for the link :3**_

* * *

Cold.

It's so cold up there. No human would be able to survive. And the silence, eternal silence impossible to break. What kind of human would enjoy such a place, after all they are so loud all the time. The only thing that you can found here, is a big black mantle of starts and a beautiful blue ball.

It was her place for reflect, the only place she was relaxed enough to close her eyes and think only in her world. She floated away over the planet atmosphere, slowly rotating. Her long white hair would circle around her, spreading into the black starry sky. Her eyes closed shut, her hands stretched out as if she was resting in a bed. The little Nasod let herself be dragged away by Elrios gravity.

Her two drones floated around her doing cute acrobatics. They flashed lights through their eyes to communicate with their mistress.

Rest time was over.

Eve rotated herself, facing the planet below her. Two beans of intense light appeared on her back, slowly taking the form of two beautiful light wings. They grew bigger and bigger as more energy flowed through them. Moby and Remy rushed to place themselves on Eve's back.

A strong flash of light and she started descending. So fast that her form fussed with the light, giving the image of a shooting star falling on the ground.

Her fast descent leaded her to land in the middle of a bunch of bushes, near the camp the El Search Party was. The landing place got burned by the light, she quickly stood up and left taking a detour before heading to the champ. Elsword was the first to see her coming.

"Hey, did you saw that light? Everyone else hadn't and they're saying I'm crazy."

Eve shook her head in response earning an annoyed look from Elsword and then she got inside her tent. The exhaustion that the descent caused made her faint the moment she was on top of her bedroll.

The next morning she was also the first to get up. She decided to make a fire to help her teammates get breakfast prepared. As she was gathering some firewood she went to her landing area and tried to hide the effects of the landing. She never told anyone about her flights, she knew they would rain questions on her, or worse, ask her to took them up there. And that was not only impossible; she only goes there because she wants solitude.

She returned to the camp and dropped the firewood on the fire pit. Elesis who just got up raised her hand, creating a small fire ball that she dropped on the fire pit as well.

"Let me handle this dear." She said carrying the casserole over the fire.

She patiently waited for the food. Another side effect of the flight was the intense hunger.

After eating she went for a walk. She really wanted to go up there again, but she should wait until nighttime, when everyone already goes to bed and only the ones guarding are awake. She may be needed during the day or maybe they would want to move the camp. Being the only foreigner to the group made her worry that they may move without her. She walked over a near pond and sat on the shore, letting her feet get into the water. The blue sky reflected on the water surface.

She actually felt a bit envious about the close laces everyone else had. Elsword with her sister, he always complain about her treating him like a child, yet he loves her so much, and she loves her brother back. The elf Rena and the mercenary Raven that for some reason like each other quite a bit. The Hamel prince and the Fox girl, who are always so close.

The only one that didn't had a strong bond with anyone else would be the purple mage. But she was always reading her magic books. It was hard speaking with her, she would always answer with short words or simple monosyllables.

The day was as boring as any other and night finally arrived. Eve sneaked out the camp, heading to a near safe place to set off. There was some preparations to do before, after all it was a really long fly. She carried a bag with her, full of Eldrit fragments. Once she reached a suitable place, she took all of them out and placed them on the ground. She extended her hands over the stones and small streams of light started to flow out of them and pouring in her hands.

Once the ritual was complete, she jumped in the air. Her body was glowing with the energy of the Eldrit. The light wings appeared on her back and an intense beam of light emerged between them, propelling her into the sky.

She ascended fast, the air around her burning as she pierced through the clouds and finally reached that place where the blue sky melts away leaving place to a dark infinite void.

Finally in her sanctuary again. She stopped the light, the wings disappeared into shiny dust and she went back to float again.

The cold of the universe greeted her, cooling her body from the previous heat. In that place Eve could imagine that there wasn't anyone else to worry about. There was no need for a strong bond. No need to worry about enemies.

Her meditation was interrupted when her eyes saw something unusual. A reflection from a sphere. Eve asked her drones to push her in that direction. As she got near she saw the sphere was actually a bubble. But most impressive was that there was actually someone inside the bubble. Someone that Eve didn't recognized until she was really close. It was Aisha, the mage.

Aisha moved her mouth, but Eve couldn't hear anything. She then moved her wand around, and the bubble started to expand. Eve reached for it with her hand and saw how easily her fingers entered it. She pushed herself inside.

"Eve! I would never expect to see you here." Aisha said.

"That is what I wanted to say." She answered.

It was rather surprising, for a place so human unfriendly as this one, Eve found one. Aisha used that bubble to ascend there and breathe, quite impressive if it weren't because Eve wouldn't need such a thing.

"Yeah, I come up here sometimes, just to get away from everything down there." Eve explained.

"That's exactly what I do." Aisha replied excited.

Eve didn't noticed before, but the interior of the bubble wasn't cold at all, it was actually warm. Like if there were a small fire on it. And it also had a faint smell of peaches, but that maybe cause the one using it, since Aisha loves that fruit so much.

They spent some time floating there, without saying anything. Surprising enough none of them wanted to break the silence, as if it was something really important.

"Can I tell you something?" Aisha suddenly said.

Eve nodded at her, moving herself to better face her.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Eve nodded again.

"The first time I came up here it was so nobody would see me crying." Aisha said.

"Why were you crying?" Eve answered.

"Things from the past, a lot of them. I try to ignore them but they eventually blow up…"

"I see. I think I understand it. After all I too come here to ease my feels." Eve said.

"I didn't know you were having a hard time."

"Neither had I known about you, yet here we are."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Aisha would it ease your heart if you'd tell me about your problems?"

"Probably. Can I try?"

Eve nodded again.

"But in exchange I want you to listen to mine."

And with that the two of them shared their minds, floating into a tiny bubble in the vast space. Each day the two of them would leave together to fly over their beloved place, and every time they would talk about what they wouldn't talk on ground.

It took some time, but each day the distance between them became a bit short. They started one day to hold hands, so they could rest there without getting separated. And after that they got even more closer.

"You know Aisha? I used to enjoy the solitude of this place."

They were in the bubble again.

"But now I don't see a point in coming alone here anymore."

Aisha was hugging Eve from behind. With her faces next to each other, the smallest of whispers could be heard between them.

"You longed for company?" Aisha asked.

Eve rotated to face her friend.

"I longed for something. I always felt like I wouldn't enjoy company the same way a human would do."

She stopped to look around. The black universe returned the gaze.

"I longed for something for a long time, but I can't remember what it was. After all, I only long for this now. I wait impatiently every minute of the day until we can get here. I covet the little space in this bubble next to you enough to not let anyone else in, and I desire for you to speak to me."

Aisha grabbed Eve's hands and spun inside the bubble. Her timid laugh got captured into the bubble.

"Do you long for me or do you long for this, Eve?" Aisha asked.

Eve wrapped her arms around her and drew her closer.

"I long for nothing since I already have everything I desire."


End file.
